User blog:Ultraviolets/Welcome to Regionals
It is now the beginning of the regional tournament. Tori is qualifying in her freestyle. ' '~ Tori: '''Aw man. All this testerone. I gotta show them what I can do. *she looks over and sees Rin standing next to her* Oh hey Pimpkun. '''Rin: '''Please don't call me that! '''Tori: '''Don't sass me, Pimpkun. '''Suddenly, the horn goes off. Tori dives in. She's in second place, behind Rin. As they flip, she gets a good push off and takes first place. Ash: 'C'mon Tori! Beat Rin! '''Lizzy: '''GO FASTER BRUH! '''Kieran: '*Stares at the girls* yeah......what they said.... 'Damian: '''DO IT TORI! '''Yazzy: '''You got this! '''Gegi: '''YES! '''As the final leg comes up, Tori picks up speed and beats Rin by less than an inch. A thunderous applause forms. ' 'Tori: '''Told you I'd beat you, Pimpkun! '''Rin: '''Ok, you're pretty fast but please don't call me Pimpkun. '''Tori: '''What did I say about sassing me! '''Rin: '*facepalms* 'Nitori runs up with Momo behind him. ' '''Nitori: '''You did really good, Senpai! '''Tori: '''Why are you calling Pimpkun "senpai" you little bitch? '''Momo: '''Don't talk to Nitori that way! '''Tori: '''Shut up Cheeto. '''Rin, Nitori, and Momo all walk away. The Krewston Heights members all run up to Tori. Gegi: 'Tori, you did great! '''Yazzy: '''I can't believe you beat THE Rin Matsuoka! '''Tori: '''Pimpkun too slow compared to me. Hope he ain't like that in the bedroom :/ '''Lizzy: '''Tori, you can't just say that. '''Tori: '''I can say whatever I wanna say B) '''Damian: '''I am so happy you won, Tori! '''Kieran: '''Does anyone know if Rin has like a sister or something.... '''Ash: '''Her name is Gou. '''Lizzy: '''Kou! '''Ash: '''Gou! '''Lizzy: '''Kou! '''Ash: '''Gou! '''Lizzy: '''Gou! '''Ash: '''Kou! NO WAIT- *falls to knees in defeat* '''Gou walks over, obviously hearing the conversation. ' '''Gou: '''Were you guys calling my name? '''Kieran: '''HI IM KIERAN AND I MANAGE THE SWIM TEAM NICE TO MEET YOU *shakes her hand vigorously* '''Gou: '''Nice to meet you too? *awkward smile* '''Yazzy: '''You'll have to excuse him. He's weird with women. If he sees one, he jumps... '''Gou: '''Good to know. '''Kieran: '''YOU ARE SO CUTE. '''Gou: '''Thanks.... '''Damian and Lizzy pull Kieran away from Gou and put him in a closet where he is heard screaming 'GOU-CHAN'. Makoto walks over. Makoto: 'Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a minute? '''Ash: '*to Lizzy* I've read enough smut to know where this is going B) '''Ash and Makoto leave and walk towards the food stand. Makoto: 'Listen, I need you to do something for me. '''Ash: '''I'd do anything for you. '''Makoto: '*blushes* NONONO, IT'S NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT. 'Ash: '''God dammit. '''Makoto: '''I need to make someone jealous. You're the first person I'm telling but I am flamboyantly gay. '''Ash: '''GOD DAMMMMMIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT '''Makoto: '''Are you ok? '''Ash: *'crosses a name off her list* JUST FINE. 'Makoto: '''Ok I need you to be my beard. You know those girls that date gay guys? '''Ash: '''I know what they are. '''Makoto: '''So will you do it? '''Ash: '''I'd said I'd do anything. '''Makoto: '''Then its settled. From this point on, you will be my fake girlfriend. '~ WILL MAKOTO'S PLAN WORK OUT? IS KIERAN FINALLY LOSING HIS MIND WITH WAIFUS? WILL TORI EVER STOP CALLING RIN PIMPKUN? WILL I ACTUALLY COME UP WITH A DECENT PLOT FOR ONCE? (the answer is probably not) TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT ON: KREWSTON HEIGHTS SWIM CLUB 'COMING TO YOUR COMPUTER 10/29/14 ' Category:Blog posts